Bank Robbery
by Cyberbaby
Summary: Name says it all...but not...please read and review.


Spencer whistled as she unlocked the doors of West Lake National Bank, the only big bank in town, it owned much of everything,

Spencer Carlin whistled as she unlocked the doors of West Lake National Bank, the only big bank in town, it owned much of everything, from land to houses to some streets. She was lucky to get a job as security guard, it paid alright and the hours didn't suck that much, nine to five than she went home allowing another guard to take her place. Hell she was lucky to have a place to live; it wasn't much, a one room studio house shared with four roommates, all down on their luck runaways.

She turned twenty, her birthday celebrated by herself and a bowl of ice cream, her friend and roommate Ginger gave her a bag of white stuff known as cocaine, she rolled her eyes once she left and flushed it down the drain, not before seriously considering selling it on the street for extra cash. She'd never turn her three mates in even if she knew drugs was bad but they helped get her job, she put in for the security position since it read training, no experience okay but she had to pay for the training but she had no money, it was a catch twenty two so her roommates helped her out. Closing her eyes she grabbed the bridge of her nose for a second not believing that she allowed drug money to get her the job.

Her blonde hair tied back into a pony tail, propped off her collar as by the rules, she was a stickler for the rules. Roommates the only exception. Her uniform in its blue glory was washed, pressed and worn to perfection, and her boots shined. The morning sun shorn through the glass doors, bathing her in warmth as she reached to her hip grabbing the several keys hooked on her belt. They slid out of the holster on a line and she searched through them till she found the right one, finally she unlocked the front doors than dropped the keys, feeling them slither up her pant leg to rest back on her hip.

Nodding to her self she walked back to her post, right in side the doors between a ficus bush and a trash can. Yeah not a great spot but at least they gave her a comfy chair; well okay at least the chair had a back. Sitting down she cracked her knuckles before crossing her arms, hands underneath her arm pits, settling into the morning routine.

Watch customers come.

Try not to fall asleep.

Two of her roommates had kept her up all night with loud music blaring, she tried hard to block it out, even yelled into them to turn it down but in all honesty she was slightly afraid of all three of them, especially Ashley Davies, she had this edge to her. Her eyes deep brown yet held a speckle of gold giving her a mysteriousness that Spencer longed to figure out but than again it made them that much colder as they stared hard into her soul making her not want to figure out that same mysteriousness.

Blinking her eyes her head began to lower so her jaw rested on her chest.

"Boo!"

Spencer jumped to her feet grabbing her night stick, yes she did have a gun if you wanted to know but she preferred the stick, before she could raise it any higher than the sheath a hand covered her hand stopping her, another arm wrapped around her waist yanking her forward into the body before her. Gulping her eyes traveled upward until they landed on brown smirking eyes.

"Whoa there tiger where's the trouble," her warm breath tickled Spencer's cheek having her blush a deep red.

Pushing away from her captive she straightened out her shirt, "What are you doing here?"

Smirking she racked her eyes up the length of the woman's body, from the black boots to the toned legs underneath the navy blue pants to the shirt that accentuated the right equipment to the searing blue eyes telling her to fuck off, "Got some business to attend to, nothing to worry your pretty little head about though."

"Give it a rest Ashley, I'm not into you," she tilted her head giving her best seductive look which did its trick as the brunette took a step forward but Spencer moved a step side ways allowing the girl to almost collide with the chair, "...and never will be," she whispered in the twenty two year olds ear.

Ashley growled, again she snaked her arm around the security guards waist, tugging pretty hard till both their chests pressed tight together, Spencer tried so hard to not let the gasp she felt escape her lips but it was useless, "You better watch your self Spence or one of these times I might just take what I want from you,"

With this she leaned in really close, Spencer turned her head away with a deeper blush but this angle gave Ashley the perfect amount of space to get to her neck, lips met the flushed skin and the blonde froze, eyes closed and breathing shallow.

"There you are," the voice ended the kiss but before Ashley pulled away she nipped at the blonde's collar bone.

Opening her eyes she saw her other two roommates, Ginger and Sarah standing with their arms crossed staring at the two, "I was just saying hi to our roomie here,"

Ashley swung her arm over Spencer's shoulder, "What are you guys doing here?" the twenty year old asked tossing the brunette's arm off of her, ignoring the comment all together.

"We got some business," Sarah shrugged.

Spencer furrowed her brows, _isn't that what Ashley just said_, "What kind of business?"

"Well right now the bathroom kind," Ginger tugged both Ashley and Sarah away from the confused security guard, "See ya later Spence."

Spencer smiled and shook her head as she watched her three roommates shuffle and bump into each other heading toward the bath room.

"Excuse me?" Turning she saw a little old lady with gray hair falling out of her beanie cap meant to keep the chilly morning air from her head, she smiled up at Spencer as she was bent over some due to old age.

Spencer plastered a fake smile on, the one she used for every customer, "What can I do for you ma'am?"

The old lady glanced around than back at the young security guard, "Can you tell me where Marshal Williams is?"

Pursing her lips she thought a moment, _why does that name sound so familiar_, "Oh Marshal um well he was fired or something, I'm not sure but he doesn't work here any more."

"I see," she sighed her eyes gaining some sadness that wasn't there before, "Thank you any way,"

Spencer watched the old lady shuffle her way out of the building, licking her lips she wished she could know why the woman was so sad, shrugging her shoulders not wanting to dwell on something she'd never know she watched the door softly close allowing the sun back in. Turning around she felt her blood drain and her heart pick up so fast she thought it was going to burst out of her chest and run away with out her.

From behind her she heard the words no one in a bank or any where else would want to here.

"Freeze this is a hold up!"

Before she could flip around and do anything she felt the robber push against her, a cool metal pressed to the base of her neck sending a shiver of fear down her spine, "Don't think about it," the voice whispered harshly into her ear.

It was manly but still felt familiar like she heard that voice a million times before but couldn't place it, "I won't," she stuttered out. Her throat all of a sudden dry as a desert.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw two masked figures passing them, "Everyone down on the ground!"

The one on the left screamed out, again it was a manly voice and Spencer was sure that they were guys by the bulge in their pants especially the one pressing up against her ass. Blue eyes watched as the tellers came out from behind the counter, ushered by the tallest robber. Than she glanced to the customers, not many but still to many at the same time.

There was a man, about six foot with red hair and wide scared green eyes clutching his ten year old son in his arms as they both lay on the ground.

A woman in her thirties with soft blonde hair and pale skin showing off how scared she was while her eyes lay frozen on the semi automatic in one of the men's hands.

The last customer was a guy about twenty five with dark blonde hair and blue eyes, he stared hard at the robbers like he was ready to fight, ready to kill them but was still reserved enough to know he would never make it out alive and may even get a few others killed. So he laid on the ground but wasn't happy with it.

That just left Jenny, Charlie, Mike, and Lucy the clerks.

And Spencer.

As a security guard, even one as wet behind the ears as she, should do something instead of letting this man hold her tight, which all of a sudden he was no longer pressed against her, "Slowly remove your gun and place it on the ground."

Spencer gulped hearing the sound of the hammer click, closing her eyes she reached as slow as possible, hands shaking, to the holster containing her gun. Licking her lips she removed it and bent down carefully to the side and placed it on the gun.

"Aiden have her kick it over here," one of them called.

"You heard him kick the gun over there,"

She swung her leg back a bit making sure not to get the guy behind her and kicked the weapon over to his friend, the metal slide easily across the surface.

"Now everyone on the wall,"

The hostages crawled and sat on the wall.

The three men whispered for a second before one of them stepped forward, "Guard...what's your name?"

"Spen...Spencer," she choked out.

"Spencer throw me your keys."

Again she did as she was told. The robber caught it and relocked the doors, than pocketed the keys.

"Now stay still and calm and things will be just fine," the guy named Aiden growled before turning to his partners, "Sean...you and Glen go get the money, I'll watch the hostages."

The two men nodded and rushed into the back room and down the stairs into the vault where they started to load up their bags.

Spencer bit her lip, she knew she had to do something. Seeing the Aiden guy looking between the stairs and the doors she knew she may have a chance to stop this from going any further and call the police.

Standing up she inched toward the distracted robber, the others gasped and she immediately stopped and put a finger to her lips, begging with her eyes for them to hush as she did her job. Taking a deep breath she inched forward yet again, sweat dripping down her forehead, down her cheeks and onto her uniform.

Aiden was still distracted as she came up behind him, wrapping her arm around the guys neck she was about to club him with the night stick they forgot to take from her but he was too fast, he spun around flipping her over in the process. She was now on the ground, stomach pushed hard into the surface while the guy laughed.

"Such a naughty girl," he yanked her body till she was lying on her back. Than he took her own handcuffs and cuffed her wrists in front of her before pretty much picking her up and tossing her back to the wall, "Now stay there princess."

Rolling her eyes at the statement and the fact that she was handcuffed with her own cuffs, could this get any worse she mentally scoffed.

Just than she remember Ashley, Ginger and Sarah were in the bathroom. Her knee started bouncing up and down, "Huh excuse me," she coughed out.

Aiden spun on his heel and stared hard at her, "What?"

"I uh..." she raised her hands to point to the hallway to there right, "...have to use the restroom."

Pursing his lips, "Can't you hold it?"

She shook her head no.

Grabbing the bridge of his nose he nodded than pulled out a cell phone, "Glen come up here and watch these guys...don't question just do,"

Flipping the phone shut he waited for his partner to show up before grabbing the chain linking the two cuffs on her wrists, stumbling to her feet she was dragged off to the hallway, he led her straight to the girls restroom making Spencer realize that he must have been in this bank before. _Well that narrowed the list_, she shook her head at her self but she could tell the police this little bit of information.

He nudged her to the door but she stopped and turned around, "Your not going in there," she demanded not wanting him to one, enter a woman's bathroom with her, and two well she didn't want him to find her three roommates.

"Oh yes I' am," he smirked shoving her into the door which swung open but not enough to take the force from her lithe body.

Sighing she walked into the restroom with Aiden in tow, her eyes swept the room trying to see her roommates but nothing, biting her lip she was hoping they heard the two coming and jumped up on the toilet seats.

"Well you going or not?" he barked shaking the gun toward one of the stalls.

Stepping forward to the stall she stopped and spun back around, "Can you...um...take the cuffs off?"

The smirk was back, "You think I'm stupid, now go!"

"Okay," she sighed and stepped into the stall but before she could close it Aiden pushed his way in and slammed her back into the wall, "What...what are you doing?"

Her breathing was uneven as fear enveloped her body. He held her in place letting his brown eyes rack up and down her body, "Your one hot piece you know that," He leaned in to kiss her but she looked away, he laid his forehead upon hers and closed his eyes, "You're not to bright are you kid,"

Aiden pulled away and glared at her, Spencer looked back at him and really stared into his eyes, his brown hard eyes with gold speckles, the blonde gasped as she furrowed her brows, "Ashley?"

The guy chuckled pulling back only enough to pull of the mask allowing Spencer to see the feminine outline and the brown curly hair pushed under another cap, "How'd you guess?" she smirked.

"But...but..." knowing it was gave way to some confidence, she pushed the robber back, "Why would you do this huh? You're going to get caught,"

"No we're not," Ashley shrugged pushing her body back into the blonde reminding her that she was handcuffed and could do little more than argue.

"We...who are the...no...Please tell me its not Ginger and Sarah?"

Ashley nodded, "Yep it is...think about it Spencer, Ginger...Glen, Sarah...Sean,"

"Aiden...Ashley," she whispered to her self.

"I knew you were smart Spence," Ashley reached out and brushed blonde hair off the girls damp face, "Your so hot,"

"Ash..."

Ashley showed her the sweat on her forehead, "You scared,"

Spencer nodded.

"I know you want me," she whispered in the woman's ear, "Ever since your party when you drunk kissed me, your eyes always lusting after me."

"You...how did you guys...I saw you go in here?"

Ashley tossed her head back and laughed, "Still on that, look when we get out of here I promise to tell you all about it but now..."

Her face went serious as she leaned in and ground her hips into Spencer's center causing a shiver to run across her skin and a little bit of wetness seep out into her panties which she chided her self silently for allowing the woman to cause that kind of reaction in her.

"Now...its time for you to pay for your little comment earlier, you do remember what I told you right?"

Instead of allowing Spencer to answer she again ground her hips down, "I told you I'd take it and now its time to pay up."

"No," she said but it came out as a lustful whisper, instead of deterring the brunette it pushed her on.

"You don't have a choice," she nipped at the woman's neck and ground once again.

This action made Spencer whimper at the contact. Ashley lifted her cuffed wrists hanging the chain on the door hook which made sure the blonde couldn't do anything to stop her.

"I've always loved this outfit," the brunette breathed out as she racked her eyes up the security guards body.

Quickly she pulled back and tugged on the belt, struggling to get it opened, soon it was flopping around as she unbuttoned and zipped the pants, tugging the shirt out and roughly forcing her hand down the woman's pants into her underwear.

"Ash..." Spencer hissed tugging her hands to stop the woman but the cuffs stopped her. Her legs felt like jelly the moment the calloused fingers rubbed her already slick clitoris, she hadn't been this worked up since she figured out she was gay and was teased by the head cheerleader who after finding out the young girl was hot for her thought it would be funny to see her squirm and squirm she did.

"Shhh," she blew out in the woman's ear, "Unless you want to scream my name," as the words passed her luscious lips she slid two fingers into her wet and ready pussy making sure to never let up on her clit.

"Shit!"

This outburst made Ashley smile as she slammed her lips against her 'prisoners', feeling the eagerness seep into this one kiss, tongues dueling in a heated battle that at this time Spencer had no intention of completing as she let Ashley take control. Which again she really had no control at this time.

"You like that huh?" Ashley asked breathing hard.

"Yes," Spencer bit her lip feeling the nimble fingers pushing in and out pushing her pants out and than letting it fall back down on the back of Ashley's hand, "God...close!"

"What's going on?" a voice growled into the room.

Ashley rolled her eyes and laid her head on Spencer's shoulder but had yet to stop her ministrations on her captive's pussy which was begging for release, instead of the fast quickie it was now slow and soft.

"Nothing Sarah," she called out.

"Why'd you say my name?" you could hear the fear in the woman's voice that still sounded manly.

"Spence is here, she knows,"

"Shit...well we'll have to take her,"

"Its why we put her in this job right," Ashley felt Spencer stiffen and smiled as she looked up thinking she made the woman cum but the smile fell as she saw wide eyes still filled with lust but now confusion and slight anger, "Awwww...Spence you thought we were being nice, we needed someone on the inside and you wanted the job."

Her thrusting began to get rougher again and even though she was mad at falling for this trap her hips rose to meet every thrust, a thumb was circling her clit as it throbbed and begged for attention.

"Well come on we have to get the money out of here," Sarah knocked on the door.

Ashley kissed Spencer again as she pulled her hand out of the woman's pants and before Spencer realized what happened her pants were buttoned, zipped and the belt was redone, "We'll finish this later," she nipped at the blonde's bottom lip before lowering her arms now sore from holding her self up and pushed her away from the door opening it up.

Sarah walked in, mask no longer on her face, "About time," her voice now sounded like her self.

Both her and Ashley began putting the money in water proofed baggies and flushing them down the toilet.

"How'd you do it?"

Sarah turned and raised her brow, "Simple...we came in here making sure the camera saw us, climbed through the vents to the outside, changed into our gear and came in as guys robbing the bank, now we flush the money, take out clothes off and put them in the vent and when the cops come well we're just three frightened females hiding in the toilets."

Spencer had to admit that was a really good plan, but still it was on her watch and she didn't like it one bit including that now she had very soggy underwear that reminded her how close she was to cumming every time she shifted her weight.

"Why me?"

Ashley tilted her head, "You wanted in and we could visit you any time...bring you lunch blah blah blah and in the process we scoped the place out."

"But why?"

"We had to," Sarah breathed out sadly, "A guy we sold some bad stuff to well he threatened to kill my little sister. We offered him a lot of stuff but he turned it all down, said if I wanted to protect her we had to rob this bank."

Spencer was forced to stand there and watch them flush the money from the vault down the drain, "Um...can I ask a question?"

"Why not, you can't seem to keep your mouth shut anyway," Sarah rolled her eyes dropping another bag into the water.

"There's many pipes...how do you know where it'll come out."

"We've flushed other things, timed them, and mapped them out. One of the guys threatening us is waiting at the place to pick the money up."

"Oh," was all the security guard said before folding her arms.

Finally everything was flushed and they called Ginger by cell phone into the restroom. When she was in they started stripping their clothes except they left on their gloves to make sure no prints got on the clothes, than they stashed them in the vents as far in as possible.

Once finished they turned to Spencer, Ashley walked up to her, "Sorry Spencer,"

"Why are you..."

Before the blonde could say anything Ashley punched her in the face, she went down hard, forehead slamming the ground causing a gash to form and blood to seep out.

"Damn Ash did you have to hit her that hard,"

"Yes," she sighed. She would definitely be making that up to the woman for a while, she had always been in love with the young woman since they took her in as the fourth roommate but Spencer was so innocent even for a run away and she just didn't want to corrupt her with her drinking, drugging, and rough play but than again Spencer did seem to mind a little forcefulness in her sex.

Using the unconscious guard's hands they removed their gloves and than used one of the removed gloves to wrap around Ashley's hand gun.

"So whose it going to be?" Ginger wondered scratching her head.

Ashley shook her head, "Not me...I got to make up for that nasty wound," she pointed to Spencer.

"Oh give it a rest Ash she doesn't want you," Sarah scolded.

The brunette smirked, "If she didn't want me than I wouldn't of had my fingers buried in her pussy moments before you walked in, which thanks by the way, she was close."

"No way, really?" Ginger raised an eye brow.

Sarah took a step forward, "Can we not do this now, the police is going to be here any moment and you know the hostages are going to do something soon as well."

"Fine Ash your off the hook, its you and me Sarah,"

Biting her lip she glanced down at Spencer than back to Ginger, "Rock paper scissors?"

"Why not" Ginger shrugged and assumed the position. On the count of three they threw their hands.

Rock.

Rock.

Round two...Scissors, scissors.

Round three...Paper, paper.

"Hurry up," Ashley said impatiently.

Round four...Rock, paper.

"Damn it, okay shoot."

Ginger shut her eyes and waited. Ashley counted to five and shot her friend in the arm, Ginger flew back with a scream.

Ashley threw the gun as far as she could into the vent just as they heard the police slam through the glass doors.

"Ready?" she asked her partners who nodded and they all started cowering and shaking.

The doors to the restroom opened and two police officers came in, "Oh my god...get a ambulance. Are you okay?"

Sarah and Ashley nodded while Ginger just clutched her arm in pain, not fake, as tears flowed down her face, somewhat fake but not since it really did hurt. The cop leaned down to check Spencer's pulse.

"She tried to s...stop them," Ashley stuttered out.

The cop looked sympathetic toward her, "She's going to be alright,"

He than checked Ginger out who was sobbing now.

EMT's rushed in and got both Ginger and Spencer on stretchers and then the four of them were escorted out.

"Where did they go?" another cop asked.

Sarah pointed to the vent, "They made us shut our eyes and than they were gone, but the vent was open," she sniffled.

"Your safe now," the same cop reassured yet again.

Once outside the customers and clerks rushed toward Spencer, asking if she was okay and what happened. They told the cops that there were people in the restroom and that Spencer had gone in to check it out, she was brave and a hero, playing right into the culprits hands with out knowing it and also backing up their alibi.

Everyone gave a statement and was allowed to leave.

A WEEK LATER

"I got it," Ashley rushed forward and opened the door to the apartment, "Out of the way guys."

"Ashley I'm fine," Spencer giggled at how the woman was being so nice.

When the blonde woke up in the hospital room she had a bad headache, Ashley was there holding her hand allowing warmth to light her whole body, the brunette explained that she was to tell the cops that she tried to stop the bad guys and got knocked out. Which Spencer did say after a lot of persuasion from her three roommates, including threats, make outs and a gun to her head but in the end she promised to say what they wanted.

She was there for five days and each day Ashley was there giving her take out from her favorite restaurants, if it wasn't for the brunette Spencer swore she would have lost five pounds. After the concussion went away she was allowed to go home with doctors orders to stay in bed for another week and to take it easy.

Spencer wasn't sure how she felt about her roommates now, she was still terrified of them even with how nice and loving Ashley was but she couldn't say anything now about who robbed that bank, even if she felt guilty when the mayor and a TV crew showed up and honored her with a hero award. She'd be considered a traitor, helping the bad guys still all that money.

"Nonsense, I hurt you so now I take care of you princess," she winked and helped Spencer to her room and laid her down on the bed.

"Stop calling me that," she blushed.

"What ever, you are a princess and you know it and now I'll treat you like one." Spencer scoffed, "What?" Ashley asked confused.

"What do you think this is huh?" she pointed to the wound on her forehead, "Do you give this to a princess?"

Ashley leaned down forcing the blonde to lay down, "That was a hazard of the business but now...now if you will let me I will make it all better."

"Well I do believe you need to finish something that you started,"

Ashley smiled wide, "Well if the princess doesn't have a naughty streak,"

Rolling her eyes she sighed, "Stop," she whined the blush crossing her cheeks growing brighter than before.

Ashley leaned down and kissed her until it became a heavy make out session definitely headed for some rough sex but Spencer stopped and pulled away, "What's wrong?"

Struggling for breath Spencer stared deep into those eyes she longed to stare at forever, "I can't do this,"

"What?"

Licking her lips she dropped her eyes, "I'm not one for one night stands..."

Ashley pulled her chin up, "Be my girlfriend?"

Wide blue eyes confused at what they heard searched the face before her for any hind of fear but there was none, "Really?" she nodded, "Yes but..."

Sighing Ashley groaned, "What now?"

"Give up the drugs and the crime,"

Ashley stood up and started to pace, "I can't..."

"...than I can't,"

Spencer curled up in her blankets and turned her back on the older woman, she felt a body press against her back, soft lips torching her neck and cheek, "Spence..." the word was whispered so low and right in her ear, "I can give the crime up...I'm rich, I was just bored."

Spencer turned slightly so she stared up at the older woman, "Bored?"

"I know stupid but that's what I' am," she brushed the hair off of the blonde's face so she could see those beautiful blue eyes, "But the drugs..."

"You have too..." Spencer pleaded, "...I don't like them, they made my dad throw me out."

"I thought you ran away,"

Spencer looked down and shook her head no.

"He was different,"

"I'll try but it'll be hard," she whispered again.

"Go to rehab,"

"I'll try," the words spoke against the twenty year olds lips until they closed in a passionate kiss.

"About time," Ginger spoke standing in the door way.

The two glanced up to see Ginger and Sarah smiling wide at them, Ashley nodded and the two ran and jumped on the bed and all four laughed.

Spencer was finally happy even if it was with three criminals invading her perfect law abiding life, although she wasn't so sure how law abiding she'd be now but if she had anything to do with it Ashley, Ginger and Sarah would become more law abiding or at least cut down on their activity.

Smiling she laughed with her friends, finally home and safe.

The End


End file.
